Wind turbine blades which are adapted to change shape during use are known in the art. One such example is disclosed in WO 2004/088130 which discloses a wind turbine blade comprising one or more shape modifiable air foils sections wherein the outer surface of each of the shape modifiable air foils are substantially continuous in all of its shape and actuating means for providing the shape changes in the shape modifiable air foil sections.
However known systems may exhibit poor mechanical stability. Moreover, known systems are generally made from expensive materials.
It is an object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide an alternative to known systems for changing the profile of a wind turbine blade. Moreover, it is an object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide simple and reliable solution for changing to profile of a wind turbine blade. Additionally, it is an object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide an inexpensive system for changing the profile of a wind turbine blade.